Renegade of Fate
by WindWisper
Summary: The Abyss consumes even the strongest of souls. How then has this solitary light escaped its final fate? "Everyone sees thought the eyes of the hero, but what about the through the sight of the Abyss itself? Are you sure you wish to embark on this long journey? ... You are a brave soul. Together we shall tempt destiny, for I am the Renegade of Fate."


The clashing of swords was deafening. Why was I here? Where is here…? I duck as intuition tells me, and a heavy blade flashes above my head, hot flames entailing it. My brow drips with sweat as I meet eyes with my attacker. Before I know it the hilt of his sword meets my jaw and I stumble backwards, dazed, yet I feel no pain. Another sword grazes my shoulder from behind, but I seem transfixed on the person in front of me. Something hurts within my chest as if I were being eaten alive. My ears ring as I suddenly feel something warm crawl up my throat. Its intoxicating bitterness chokes me as I struggle for another breath. Suddenly my wits return and I find myself eye to eye with my attacker… but it's already too late.

My sword drops to my side as I come to realize the pain was from my heart bleeding from within. I had been impaled. I gaze into the eyes of my opponent and watch as darkness consumes him. There is no life in his eyes; all but a soulless abyss stares back. I limply fall to my knees as my legs give out from under me. I kneel there, unable to fathom the events that have just occurred. I gaze about me to see others… others just like me carelessly taking each other's lives. My eyes start to burn and my vision becomes that of rain upon glass. I can feel my chest caving in and my head makes contact the ground. I open my mouth, but the only thing that emerges is blood. I watch helplessly as more and more die around me till there's nine, then eight.

I wonder again why I'm here.

Seven then six.

Why is it that we are fighting? What is there to fight for?

Five then four.

My vision starts fading even more and all I can see are trails of flames left by the survivors.

Three, then, two.

Finally, everything goes black, but this pain… this pain continues to engulf me. Am I even breathing? Am I even alive…?

My vision wavers as my eyes pick up vibrant light in this perpetual darkness. Fire. Large waves of fire pass by me. My brain tells my body to evade, but I am immobile. As hard as I focus I cannot even lift a finger. The flames draw closer by the second.

Why don't I just give in; what am I struggling for? Why won't I just _die_ …?

As my mind fights for answers I see a light far out into the darkness; a light that even surpasses the great flames before me. The longer I gaze the stronger it becomes.

What is this light? Is it this thing… this thing called… hope?

The silence that for a few moments had filled this vast room are finally broken with the clashing of steel. I listen and it almost… just almost… sounds like music. The tapping of feet and the smell of dust. Yes, yes, I remember. I remember what it means to be human. I try again to rise, but yet again fail in my mission. This darkness… it comes yet again, but now it eats at my very soul. Again I wonder why I haven't yet given up, why I continue to struggle. Then suddenly the room is yet again filled with a solemn silence; I hear only but the breeze. Finally, I feel relieved of this nagging pain; suddenly, I feel free.

Something warm touches my shoulder and I jolt back violently with energy I didn't know I had. The touch is warm like the sun's hearty waves, but gentle… something rare is this world of darkness. My eyes open slowly to reveal a mild countenance. A woman clad in steel is kneeled before me, stooped down in my very blood. Our eyes locked and something stirred within me. She softly called to me, but in my stupor, could not make out that which was spoken. Tears formulated in her worried eyes. Why was she crying… crying for _me_?

With all the strength I could muster, my chapped lips split and I mouthed "Thank you". Wither I actually said it or not, I do not know, but a small smile appeared on her face as a tear softly rolled down her flushed cheek. Such light I had never beheld, such kindness I had never seen. Blood again rushed into my mouth and I coughed uncontrollably. Even in so much pain I found myself smiling—this is what I was fighting for. This last glimpse of hope; this last sight of victory. My chest gave one final heave and I could see the light no more.


End file.
